Reconnecting To The Past To Move Forward
by fangedfemmefatale
Summary: AU/AH Elena and Jeremy just lost their parents and live with their aunt. They move back to Mystic Falls a few months later. Old friends from their childhood might be able to help this family come together. I know it's a crappy summary I know my paragraphs are small but when I wrote them in my notebook they were longer. Delena, StefanxLexie, Forwood, Janna, and Jalaric
1. Meeting

I do not own the Vampire Diaries, belongs to L.J. Smith. I am doing more the characters from the show which belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. Also any songs used the artists will get credit.

**Summary: **AU/AH Elena and Jeremy just lost their parents and live with their aunt. They move back to Mystic Falls a few months later. Old friends from their childhood might be able to help this family come together. (I know it's a crappy summary) I know my paragraphs are small but when I wrote them in my notebook they were longer

**Chapter 1**

Elena was sitting in her history class with Mr. Saltzman. She was beginning her sophomore year at Spring Hill High School. She wasn't even listening to the teacher, for she just didn't care. The first week of school was ending and she had other things to worry about than school

Jeremy, her younger brother, was definitely one to worry about. He was starting his freshman year and already being problematic. She let him have the summer to do what he wanted. Now he needed to reign in the drugs.

Aunt Jenna was still trying to grasp being a guardian. She was lost raising two teenagers while she herself was still in college. She was trying to balance her new relationship with Alaric (who is Mr. Saltzman.)

Elena just wished everything was back to normal. Her parents alive, Jeremy drawing, and Jenna being Jenna. As for Elena, she wanted to smile, to be carefree, a cheerleader, or at least feel something other than sadness and worry.

It's been almost four months since the accident and Elena feels like she's not progressing. Either people look at her with pity or just don't care. It's like they don't care that Miranda and Grayson Gilbert has passed and left their children in the hands of their aunt. Elena was grateful that Jenna was her guardian instead of her father's brother, John. He wasn't happy that he was left nothing. Everything went to Elena and Jeremy, Miranda left some for Jenna but that's understandable, they actually talked and loved each other.

Elena glanced up at the clock and noticed class was almost over. She just wanted this weekend to end already. It was time for the fall carnival and Spring Hill invited it's neighbor, Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls was where Jeremy and Elena were born. They are actually part of the founding families. They used to live there until Grayson got a job offer. Elena was six and Jeremy was four when they moved. They still owned the Gilbert house there. Her parents always visited but the kids always chose to stay home.

Elena knew her parents wanted to move back but they didn't. They knew Elena and Jeremy wanted to stay in Spring Hill. Elena hated that she couldn't visit her parents for they were buried in Mystic Falls. She respected that's where they wanted to be. She also knew Jenna was planing on moving them next summer. Jeremy didn't care and was ok there when they were there for the funeral.

Elena knew she should be paying attention but it's not like others were. It was the weekend of the fall carnival and Mystic Falls residents were invited. She wasn't happy for this, it meant more pity. It was another first family affair her parents wouldn't be at. At least the town didn't expect anything of Elena Jeremy anymore. Last time they asked Elena was helping, she lost it and then ignored them. They haven't bothered to ask since.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Elena let a sigh out and packed her stuff up. She looked to Alaric who nodded at understanding she would be right back. She went to her locker to put her books up for nobody assigned homework. She heard everyone's joys of this weekend. She closed her locker wishing it was next weekend.

She didn't want to see here her parent's friends looking at her with pity or the people she used to know. With that in my mind she didn't really want to go home. Her aunt offered the Salvatores a place to stay other than the local hotel. Elena knew her parents would want that but she didn't want the there.

If it was Elena's choice she wouldn't go or leave her room in general. Well she's going to try. If Jeremy gets to be a stoner (which she's going to say something about), Elena can be allowed peace.

She remembers the Salvatores for they are her godparents. She also remembers their sons Damon and Stefan. Damon was two years older while Stefan was the same age as her. She hasn't seen them since they moved but her parents always showed them pictures of them.

Stefan was good looking and was like his father, light brown hair and green eyes. Unlike Damon who was just a sin with his raven locks and eyes as deep as the ocean like his mother. Guiseppe and Elizabeth Salvatore were amazing people from what Elena remembers. She also remember how protective Damon used to be.

She didn't want to go home to that, were she has to smile and act. She just wants to be by herself in solitude of her room. Hopefully Alaric will be staying even though he is working the dunk booth at the carnival. Also Jenna can't cook at all.

Making her way back to Alaric's room she noticed all her old friends wouldn't look her in the eye. They've been like this since her parents death and she hoped they would stop. It made her feel like they couldn't talk to her. She's tried but it was like she wasn't really caring.

They shunned especially when she told them she didn't know if she was going to return to cheerleading. Also breaking up with Ethan was easy. After parent's death she didn't want to bring him down, so she ended it. To this day he still won't look or talk to her.

It was like she didn't belong anymore her. That she was just some outsider watching or observing the town. Jeremy even had so-called friends. They may just get together to get high or drunk but at least he's not alone.

Elena almost made it back to Alaric's classroom when she was hit. She knew exactly what hit her for this was tradition. It was a tradition she never took part of. The upper class men of the cheerleaders and jocks would target the outcasts and paint them. Basically just throw a can of paint on the victim.

She couldn't believe her luck. She was deemed an outcast. Just because she's not the happy-go-lucky girl anymore. Well angry Elena still existed and she noticed it was red paint. She wiped her face with her sleeve and pushed her hair to the side. Angry Elena disappeared and now she had tears. She continued on to the classroom.

She turned the corner when she heard, "Elena."

She looked to see Alaric locking the door. He was looking at her with worry and it just made her cry. Alaric stepped towards her and pulled her into a hug. The faculty of the school was aware of his relationship with their aunt so this wasn't unusual.

Alaric slid his jacket off and handed it to Elena.

"No it will get ruined from the paint," stated Elena.

Ric shook his head, "I don't mind. I already hugged you anyways."

Elena grabbed it and slid it on then wrapped it around her. Her hair still had paint but she couldn't do anything about it. Alaric led Elena out of the school to his truck where Jeremy was waiting.

Jeremy saw his sister, "Lena, did you get marked?"

Elena couldn't look Jeremy in the eyes. Jeremy knew about the tradition, for he thought he was going to get marked. Never thought Elena would be the victim. It ticked him off and he knew she knew who did it. He was tired of this town. He was planning on getting expelled so Jenna would have to move them earlier than planned. He was done getting high, he told the gang that today. He was using it to escape reality and he needed to be there for his sister.

He knew she blamed herself. He didn't blame her, for this could happen to anyone. He also knew she hated him doing drugs but she was letting him go. He also knew she was going to get on his case soon.

Jeremy reached in to his bag and pulled out his beanie then slid it on Elena's head. Elena opened her mouth to object but Jeremy glared at her. Elena just gave a small shadow of a smile. Alaric smiled watching the siblings. He met them before the accident, so he knew how they used to be. Jeremy smiling though tends to happen more than Elena does.

"Alright let's get home," stated Ric.

Elena got in first then Jeremy. Alaric loved these two. He has seen them grow. Hell Grayson helped him get his job at the high school. He feels like Elena is the daughter who needs to be protected and Jeremy is the son he wants to strangle. These two kids have him wrapped but he knows Jeremy needs a strong male role model. He was like an older brother to these two since he has known them since he was in college.

He has witnesses Jenna move from guy to guy, for she refuses to date men for too long. While she was in Mystic Falls High School her boyfriend cheated on her. She fled to Richmond when she graduated and met Ric there.

He took off from the school heading to the Gilbert residence. The truck was quiet but he knew Jeremy was mad just like him. He couldn't believe Elena was marked by the people who used to be her friends.

_**Earlier at Gilbert Resident**_

Jenna was wandering around the house making sure everything was in order. The three guestrooms were set up for their visitors. Jenna took over the master bedroom after talking to Elena and Jeremy. It was better to pack up Grayson's and Miranda's stuff. Jenna was about to sit on a stool in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

Opening the door revealed four people Jenna knew. She remembered them from the funeral and many other happier times.

"Welcome Guiseppe and Maria," greeted Jenna.

"Hello Jenna," smile Maria Salvatore.

"May we come in," asked Guiseppe Salvatore.

Jenna moved out of the way, "Of course! Come on in."

All four people walked into the front of the house.

"I hope the drive went well," asked Jenna.

"It went well. I would like my boys to be gentlemen and introduce themselves like they were taught," scolded Guiseppe.

"I'm sorry for being rude. I remember seeing you at the funeral and meeting you when I was younger. I'm Damon Salvatore," greeted Damon. Damon was the oldest and the wild one. He had his mother's looks the raven hair and deep blue eyes.

"Stefan Salvatore," stated Stefan. Stefan was quiet and clam. He had his father's looks of light brown hair and green eyes. He was the jock of the two. Damon liked making his own way.

"Hey boys. I hope you enjoy the visit. I know this carnival isn't like Mystic Falls," Jenna said.

"Why don't I show you the rooms you guys will be staying in," offered Jenna leading the group upstairs.

After Jenna showed them their rooms. The Salvatores got settled and settled into the kitchen with Jenna.

"This a beautiful house," complimented Marie.

"Thank you," responded Jenna.

"It's nice but not as nice as the Gilbert House," stated Guiseppe.

"Guiseppe," scolded Marie.

Jenna laughed, "It's fine Miranda and Grayson would joke about that all the time."

Damon and Stefan were just listening to them talk. Damon was curious about Elena, he remembered her when she was younger. He remembered also seeing her at the funeral but she didn't stay long along with Jeremy.

"How are Elena and Jeremy doing now that school is back in session," asked Marie.

Jenna sighed, "Jeremy is doing drugs. He's been doing them since the accident. I don't know what to say since I used to do drugs just a year ago. I also thought Elena was going to give him a talk but nothing all summer. He has already missed classes this week. Elena on the other hand is just hard. I don't know how to talk to her. She never really leaves the house. She used to be on sleeping pills cause of the nightmares. She talks to me but it's meaningless and mindless chatter. She doesn't smile except for rare occasions. I was hoping school would help her but she quit cheerleading and none of her friends call."

Damon was surprised but didn't show it. Little Elena a loner! That couldn't be, whenever her parent's (also his godparent's) came to visit they always gloated how well she was doing, same as Jeremy. Damon cared because he's always been protective of Elena. He just broke up with his girlfriend since freshman year, Katherine Pierce. She was cheating on him and moved away. Good riddance all Damon could say.

Marie looked at Jenna, "Well Elena just needs time. Jeremy though you need to get on his case. Grayson would not want him like that."

Elena was watching the town pass by and it was decorated for the carnival. It was beautiful but it didn't matter. She didn't have friends to hang out with. Her parents also loved going. Tears welled up into her eyes. Nothing was ever going to be the same.

Alaric looked at Elena from the corner of his eye to see her staring ahead. Whenever she was a passenger in a car, she would be tense. When she drives, she relaxes a bit.

"You two are welcomed to stay at the apartment. I probably be there since I don't think I want to stay over with the guests there," offered Ric.

"Thanks," muttered both teens.

Ric was pulling into the front of the Gilbert house where a car was in his normal spot. He blocked the driveway knowing he would be the first one gone. He had to help set up the booth he was volunteering for.

They got out of the truck and headed towards the house. Elena knew the Salvatores were there already. She walked up to the door and opened it. She walked in first with Jeremy following.

"In here," hollered Jenna in the living room.

The two teens turned towards the living room to see Jenna and four other people. Alaric walked in and closed the door behind him. Jenna got up with a smile. The Salvatores also got up.

"Elena , Jeremy, these are the Salvatores. We saw them at the funeral. You might remember them when you were younger," Jenna froze and saw Elena's appearance, "What happen Elena? Why are you wearing Ric's jacket and Jeremy's beanie?"

Elena felt all eyes on her and she tried to look away. She got caught by the brightest blue eyes and only knew two people who owned those eyes. She knew it was Damon. She remembered then from when she was younger, he was always protective of her.

Elena sighed and wishing she could of went straight to her room to shower. She looked down, "I was hit by paint. They were moving paint buckets for the carnival. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and bump into a guy. The paint got all –"

Jeremy yelled, "Don't you dare even try to protect those bastards!"

"Jeremy," scolded Jenna.

"This wasn't an accident Aunt Jenna. It's a tradition at Spring Hill. The jocks and cheerleaders take cans of paint and mark people. Whoever gets marked is known as an outcast. Elena knew of this tradition and hated it last year. Which means her own friends did this to her," explained a seething Jeremy.

"Is this true Elena," asked her Aunt Jenna.

Elena just wanted to leave since everyone but Jeremy and Alaric, were looking at her worriedly.

"I don't know for sure. I wasn't really paying attention. I was just walking back to the classroom after going to my locker. I just felt the paint and knew I was marked. I continued to the classroom," explained Elena with tearful eyes.

"Oh Honey," cooed Jenna walking towards Elena. Elena saw this and turned around. She stormed up the stairs to the safety of her room.

Elena made it to her room and closed the door. Locking her door she went to her personal bathroom. Stripping her clothes off and the beanie. She not much got into her hair. She hopped into the shower and did something she hasn't done since her parent's death, she cried.

Downstairs

Everyone just stood or sat there until Jenna made a way towards the stairs until Jeremy blocked her.

"Leave her be for right now," suggested Jeremy. Jenna looked at him then sighed. Alaric wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman," he introduced looking at the Salvatores. They greeted him just realizing he was there.

"Thanks for bringing them home," said Jenna.

Damon was just sitting thereby his brother engrossed in his thoughts. He couldn't believe that was Elena. Gone was the girl with a gorgeous smile and fire in her eyes. He was amazed that people would treat her that way, it made him angry.

"I have to head out soon. SInce I'm volunteering with the carnival, I have to help set up my booth. I'll see you guys later," explained Alaric. He kissed Jenna on the cheek and headed out.

"So that's the boyfriend," asked Maria.

Jenna lightly blushed, "Yes."

Maria looked at her with questions in her eyes. Jeremy laughed.

"He's the history teacher at the high school. He's cool an enthusiastic about his subject," explained Jeremy.

"Really," asked Maria.

Elena's Room

Elena finished her shower and walked into her room with a towel wrapped around her body. Walking over to her i-home, she plugged in her ipod. Clicking on a playlist, she went to her dresser. Grabbing the necessities of underwear and bra. She got dress in simple jeans and a basic purple shirt.

Not wanting to go downstairs yet, she sat at her window seat. Looking out to the front yard she noticed Alaric's truck was gone. Which meant only a few hours until the carnival will begin. Not looking forward to go Elena just sat there. She was wondering who marked her but she knew she wouldn't be able to pin in on just one person without proof.

She heard a knock at her door. And knew it was Jeremy. He was the only one to knock like that. She called out, "Come in."

Jeremy walked in looking somewhat guilty. He wasn't proud of how he went off on Elena earlier, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of snapped at you. I just hate those bastards for doing that to you."

Elena couldn't help but smile at her brother. She loved him so much and he was amazing. He was the reason that she couldn't just shut down completely. They only had each other.

Elena got up and hugged her, "Thank you."

Jeremy wrapped his arms around her. He was thankful to still have his sister.

"Jenna wants to know if you want to eat here or at the carnival," asked Jeremy.

"I'll order a pizza because I'm not going to the carnival tonight," answered Elena.

Jeremy knew she was going to say something like that. He to was planing on staying home tonight. It could be sibling bonding night. They haven't hung out together for awhile.

Jeremy smiled and left her room to tell Jenna. He went downstairs and noticed the brothers were bored. He vaguely remembered them from the past but it's understandable he was only four when he moved.

"Elena and I will order pizza later since we aren't going to the carnival," explained Jeremy.

Jenna looked at Jeremy, "What? No you two should go tonight."

Jeremy sighed, "These carnivals are stupid and it's not like I have any friends going. Elena isn't up for it and I thought me and Elena could have a movie night like old times."

Jenna knew she she couldn't deny him that, "Fine I'll leave money for a pizza."

The Salvatore's just watched this exchange with mixed feelings. Guiseppe thought they should all go. Grayson and Miranda would want their kids to enjoy life. MAria had sympathy. Elena had a bad day and Jeremy wanted to cheer her up. Stefan agreed with his father. This town is throwing this carnival and the two should represent. Damon though was worried. Elena hasn't come down since she went up there. He understood the two weren't going but he was worried. Elena should be out with friends not secluding herself to her room.

Jenna and the Salvatore's decided to eat at the carnival. They decided to leave at 5 pm so Jenna could show them the town before.

**I am working on all my other stories. Road To Happiness is in the process of chapter 2.**


	2. Sibling Bonding

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, belongs to L.J. Smith. I am doing more the characters from the show which belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. Also any songs used the artists will get credit.**

**Summary: **AU/AH Elena and Jeremy just lost their parents and live with their aunt. They move back to Mystic Falls a few months later. Old friends from their childhood might be able to help this family come together. (I know it's a crappy summary) I know my paragraphs are small but when I wrote them in my notebook they were longer

**Chapter 2**

Jeremy upstairs and ran into Elena at the top of the stairs.

"I saw Jenna leave," Elena said she saw Jeremy's questioning face.

Jeremy smiled, "Change."

Elena looked at him, "What?"

"Movie night for us. Which means comfy clothes. I'll order the pizzas after I change," answered Jeremy.

He continued to his room while Elena walked back to her room. Its been a while since they have had a movie night. The last time was with their parents.

Elena changed into a tank top and plaid pajama pants. She went downstairs to see Jeremy wearing a simple black t-shirt and black basketball shorts. He had the phone in his hand.

"I'm ordering the usual. You pick the movies," Jeremy explained.

I smiled and walked over to the cabinet doors. I opened them to see the collection of dvds. I scan the titles wondering what we should watch. They had many choices such as the Original Star Wars trilogy, the Harry Potter series, complete Buffy and Angel series, and as many disney movies you can think of.

"Pizza is ordered," called Jeremy from the kitchen.

"Thanks," she replied. She went back to the collection. She decided on the complete series of Friends. Grabbing the box she brought it to the coffee table. She plopped down on one side of the couch.

Jeremy walked in and saw her choice, "Nice."

He opened the box and grabbed the first disc of season one. He popped it in and dimmed the lights. The sun didn't go down until nine anyways. He plopped down next to Elena on the other end of the couch. Their feet were touching in the middle.

"This is good. I think we needed this," explained Jeremy.

"Jer, we need to talk about your drug use," sighed Elena. She didn't want to do this now but she didn't know when she would get another chance to.

"Elena don't worry about it," answered Jeremy.

Elena gave him the look of 'you're listening to me', "No. I can't watch you destroy your life doing that. I mean I get it once in a while with friends, but getting stoned everyday all day is just stupid. I can't lose you because you accidently overdose or accidently get in an accident while being blazed. I wouldn't be able to forgive you or myself. I thought if I gave you the summer, you would stop. I know I haven't been there for you but I can be now. I want you to come to me with your problems."

Jeremy smiled, "I quit. I told the guys today I was done. I realized I was being stupid. I may be a teenager and mistakes but I was losing myself. Mom and dad would be ashamed. I've been taking advantage of Jenna. I need to not get behind in school so I can graduate. Also I'm fine. It's not your fault."

He leaned forwards, looked her straight in the eyes, and grabbed her face, "None of it was your fault Lena. You did the right thing by calling them. I remember they weren't mad maybe disappointed a little. Okay. It wasn't your fault."

Elena had tears slowly going down her cheeks. Jeremy just wiped them away.

"I love you Jer," cried Elena.

Jeremy just smiled, "Love you too Lena."

They got comfortable again, Jeremy got up not long later to answer the door and pay for the pizza. He walked back with four boxes of pizza.

"The usual," explained Jeremy. Elena was giving him a look. He placed them on the coffee table the went the kitchen. He came back with two glasses of soda. He settled himself back on the couch. Him and Elena dug in and watched the show.

~**Carnival**~

Jenna and the Salvatore's arrived at the carnival around six after touring Spring Hill.

"Well here we are," exclaimed Jenna.

The Salvatores took it in and noticed it had nothing on Mystic Falls carnivals. It wasn't small but it didn't feel right.

Damon and Stefan went off to meet up with friends wile the adults walked around.

Damon didn't really have many friends so he tagged along with Stefan ti make sure they were okay.

Stefan's group of friends consisted of Caroline Forbes (Barbie), Bonnie Bennett (Witchy or Judgy), Matt Donovan (Quarterback), and Tyler Lockwood (Puppy). Damon liked to give them nicknames. He was the oldest of the next generation of the founding families.

Caroline saw them first, "Hey guys. Did you really see Elena? Where is she? I remember when we used to play together. I found the photos."

Damon and Stefan noticed along with Caroline the others were looking for Elena. They all use to hang out.

Stefan sighed, "She's not here. She's at home with her brother."

Matt decided to ask, "Why?"

Damon decide to take over, "She had a bad day at school. She just wanted to stay in. Also think about it, it's the first year without her parents."

The group of teens understood it. They haven't like that well not that bad.

Caroline lived with her mother who was the town sheriff. Her father left when she was real young. He was gay and her mother was a workaholic. Maria and Miranda took her in, when Miranda moved, Maria took it on fully.

Matt lived with his absentee mother and drug addict sister Vicki. He didn't know who is father was. Miranda and his mother Kelly were close but with his mother's drinking problem they didn't stay in contact when Miranda moved.

Bonnie lived with her father bust mostly with her grandmother, since he was always gone for business. She couldn't remember her mother. Sheila said her mother was close to Miranda before she skipped town.

Tyler was the mayor's kid but his father was a hot head. Always had to fight over who founded Mystic Falls. He couldn't wait wait to go to college and do something. He knew he didn't want to go into politics like most of his family.

~**The Adults**~

Jenna and the Salvatores were walking around until they ran into Liz Forbes was the sheriff and Caroline's mother.

"Jenna Sommers is that you," exclaimed Liz.

Jenna hugger her, "We saw each other the funeral but now I can say you look good."

Liz smiled, "I see the kids ditched you. I know Caroline couldn't wait to see Elena."

"Well she won't see her," interrupted Guiseppe.

"She's not here," Liz looking at Jenna.

Jenna sighed, "No she's not. Neither of them are. They stayed home. I mean the town doesn't expect them to volunteer or show up. It's a moot point."

"Oh, well I say the teacher running the dunk booth is good looking," commented Liz.

Jenna blushed, "That's my boyfriend."

Few hours later Alaric finished his shift for that night. He met up with Jenna and the Salvatores. It was around ten when they wanted to head out.

Damon and Stefan were okay with leaving. They made plans to meet up with the others in the morning. The carnival was running until Sunday night.

They met up in the parking lot where Jenna asked if it was okay for Ric to stay the night. Guiseppe and Maria thought it was cute while the two boys didn't mind.

Ric was embarrassed but told her, he would meet them there. She agreed and led the Salvatores to her car.

~**Gilbert Residence**~

Jeremy was lounging on his half of the couch still watching Friends. He looked at the mess Elena and him have created on the coffee table. Many cans of sodas and mostly empty pizza boxes littered it.

He looked over at Elena who was out like a light. He was glad she had a good night. They talked a little more after after the serious conversation. Otherwise they watched the show and enjoyed each other's presence.

He heard a car door and figured that Jenna and the guests were home. He was right when he saw them come through the door. He saw that Jenna was going to speak until he lifted his fingers to his lips.

He pointed to the other end of the couch. Jenna looked and saw that Elena was out. She looked to the Salvatores and signaled them to the kitchen.

"Sorry its just Elena is asleep on the couch," explained Jenna.

"Oh well Damon can take her upstairs if you want," offered Maria.

"It's okay if he doesn't mind," replied Jenna.

Damon looked at her, "No problem. Just let me know what room is hers. I have no problem."

Jenna led him to the living room to get Elena when the front door opened. Alaric walked in and waved. He went over to the couch where Elena was an picked her up then took her upstairs.

"I texted Alaric that Elena was asleep. He texted me asking if everything was okay," explained Jeremy.

Jeremy got up and shut off the dvd. Alaric came downstairs and settled on the couch at one end.

"How was she tonight," asked Alaric.

Jeremy sighed, "We talked, She blames herself for what happened. She's also blaming herself for my drug use. I told her it wasn't and that I didn't blame her at all.

Around eleven everyone decided to go to bed. Well Jeremy went to his room and hopped on his laptop.

A half hour later Jeremy was listening to music with his headphones when her heard the screaming.

He raced out of his room colliding with Alaric. They both went to Elena's room to see her thrashing and screaming. Jeremy launched himself to control her.

"Elena, wake up!"

Alaric turned around to face the hall to see everyone staring. He glanced at Jenna then went into Elena's room closing the door.

Jenna looked at Guiseppe, Maria, Damon, and Stefan, "I'm so sorry. I should of warned you this might happen. It's just it happens less these days that I didn't think it would happen."

"Is she okay," Damon asked. He freaked out when the screaming woke him up. He knew instantly it was Elena. Her room was further than her aunt's.

"She will be. It's from the accident, she used to scream all the time. They prescribed her sleeping pills."

"The poor thing," commented Maria.

They heard the door open and Alaric came out. He closed the door behind him.

"She's fine," Alaric looked at Jenna. The Salvatores went back to their rooms. Jenna and Alaric went to hers.

~**Earlier in Bedroom**~

Jeremy was trying to get Elena to wake up. Alaric stood back until Jeremy needed help.

Finally she woke up in a panic. She pushed away from Jeremy in her panicked state.

"elena it's just me," Jeremy slowly grabbed her hand.

"Jer?"

"Yea just me and Alaric are in here."

Elena turned to see Alaric standing in front of her door. He nodded at her and watching her. Elena felt safer from that nod.

She hugged Jeremy and started to sob. Jeremy rubbed her back in soothing motions.

Alaric saw that Jeremy had it under control left.

Jeremy whispered, "It's okay Lena. You're safe. You're here at the house, in your bed. Okay Lena, I'm here."

She settled down and said, "Thanks Jer."

She lied back down on her bed while Jeremy smiled down to her. She started to fall asleep.

"Good night Jer."

"Good night Lena."

Jeremy went back to his room. Elena fell asleep.

Everyone was falling asleep except for one person.

Damon was staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about Elena. He was scared when he heard the screaming. He just wanted to pull her in his arms and comfort her.

He hasn't felt this protective since he was eight. That was when Elena used to live in Mystic Falls. He didn't think he would still that protective of her.

He remembered how she used to be a stubborn kid. The light of her father's eyes.

One memory that he fell asleep to was when she was five. She just started school. It was actually the first day of kindergarten and she was amazing. He saw her after school and liked how her eyes lit up talking about it.


End file.
